The Kakashi Hatake Family
by karatehottie23
Summary: When a long lost love from Kakashi's past walks back into his life, things take a turn, but is it for the better or for the worst? Going back and forth between Present day and Memories, this story will grasps the hearts of many readers, letting us see the side of Kakashi that we have always wanted to see.


Chapter 1

It's been forever since I've stepped foot back into the leaf village. The crisp air hung around me as I wait to enter this once familiar territory. I sat squatted in the tree, my stomach turning over again and again from my nerves. I left to keep him safe, so why am I back now? I sigh quietly and shake my head. The truth was, I didn't know why I was there. I kept running from my past and then I end up here in the end, my home.

I leap down from the tree and gracefully land in front of the gate to the village. I slide my hand in my pockets and begin my way through.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?" an all too familiar voice asked. I glance over to see my childhood friends Izumo and Kotetsu guarding the gate. I smile cautiously, and turn towards them revealing my leaf bandana across my thigh.

"Well if it isn't the little brats from the chūnin exams. You two have certainly grown up since I saw you guys last." They look puzzled for a moment, but then their broad smiles kick in.

"Keysama ' The Black Cat Assassin' Uchiha, long time no see." Izumo comes up and embraces me in a welcoming hug. "What brings you back to the village?" He asks pulling away, and I smile up at him and fix my shoulder length blond hair.

"Just tying up some loose ends I suppose."

"So you're here to see Kakashi then?" Kotetsu smirked at me. I shoot him a look and ignore him.

"Are you going to let me through or what?" I ask crossing my arms. Kotetsu smiles and gets the gate open for me. "Thank you." I wave goodbye and stroll on through into the village. Just as I remember, the village is buzzing with people. I stroll on through looking at all of the old and the new shops around. Now where exactly would Kakashi be? I stop for a moment and look up at the sun. I would say it's about noon, and suddenly, I know exactly where he'd be. I scatter from where I stand, off to find Kakashi.

* * *

I stand in upside down in a tree watching him from afar. Same as always, practicing his jutsu's in the same spot for the past 14 years. The only difference now is that he has a student that he's training. I bring my hands together and point both of my fingers up. "Release," and as I say that, the chakra from my feet stop flowing and I fall down from the branch, flipping to land on my feet.

"I was wondering when you were going to come down from there." Kakashi says without looking. I roll my eyes.

"Your senses seem to have gotten a little weak. You would have attacked me back then, regardless of who I was." I stroll up to him and he turns around.

"Keysama, it's so good to see you." He leans down to hug me, and the electric current that runs through him connects with me and immediately shocks me. I wince in pain.

"Glad to see that hasn't changed." He pulls away, and gives me what looks like an 'I'm sorry' look. "So who is this little fire cracker here?" I ask looking around to see a yellow haired boy creating hundreds of shadow clones. Damn, what chakra this kid has.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki from squad 7." I extend my hand to him, and all the clones reach to shake it. They all massively glare at one another and start fighting.

"Is he always like this?" I ask backing away. Kakashi scratches the back of his head and awkwardly laughs.

"I'm afraid so." I glance back at him and turn on my sharingan. Immediately I see all the chakura exuberating off of his body. I blink quickly, my eyes setting back to the way they were. "I know. Pretty powerful for him considering he's the jinchuriki of the leaf." I shoot my eyes up at him, my expression going blank. _No… it can't be…_ I look back at the kid fighting with himself and stare. _Minato Namikaze's son? From that day?_ I back away slowly. It can't be… "Keysama…" I shake my head and scatter. "Keysama!" Kakashi shouts after me. I dash the tears from my eyes as I run through the woods back to the village.

* * *

I sit with my head bowed at grave stone of Minato Namikaze. Dried tears hung on my face still as I close my eyes to forget the world around me. The sun is starting to set, and a mellow breeze blows by. I clench my hands on my knees. Damn it, he looks so much like his father. It was like seeing a little, more reckless Lord Minato. I feel a presence walking through the graveyard towards me, but realize it's only Kakashi. He calming comes and kneels beside me, paying his respects. We don't say a word for a while, until he breaks the unbearable silence.

"You know, watching him grow up was like watching my sensei be reincarnated. How he talked, walked, even acted sometimes; it was like getting a second chance to be with him." My heart jerks in my chest. Of course it hurt Kakashi a lot more, considering that Minato was his squad leader. I look up at him, his one good eye looking down at me.

"I know you probably think I'm being ridiculous Kakashi-"

"I don't. Being under direct command of the Fourth in his personal guard means you gained a connection with him. There's no need to apologize. Shinobi never cry in battle, but that rule never applies to when your home." I lean my head on his arm and an electric current runs through us. I pull back quickly.

"That's one thing that hasn't changed between us." I smile painfully.

"That's not the only thing that hasn't changed." He said looking me in the eyes. I can't look away, but I feel myself turning shades of red. "Where are you staying since you're in town?" he asks. I think for a moment. I hadn't really thought that far ahead. Since I didn't answer right away he posed in his voice again. "How about staying with me? It gets awfully quiet with no one around." I smile up at him. What the hell am I doing?

"That actually sounds good." I say. I was defiantly going insane.


End file.
